


In Which Geoff Has A Soft Spot For Strays

by birdsofash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, OT6 implied, manipulative geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofash/pseuds/birdsofash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is seventeen when he meets Geoff. There is blood dripping from his knuckles, both his own and that of the half dead mugger who is curled up moaning at his feet, and the sound of slow clapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Geoff Has A Soft Spot For Strays

Michael is seventeen when he meets Geoff. There is blood dripping from his knuckles, both his own and that of the half dead mugger who is curled up moaning at his feet, and the sound of slow clapping. Rage threatens to black out his vision again as he looks up to see a well-dressed man lazily watching him almost condescendingly. The steady steel of those half lidded eyes keeps him rooted to the spot, however, while all his instincts yell at him that this man was dangerous, that Michael needs to run, now.

He doesn’t. Can’t. He stares back at the man challengingly, his harsh breaths filling the alley.

The man smiles.

“Well, that was impressive as dicks. How about I teach you to use that anger properly, buddy?”

 

* * *

 

It takes months before Jack stops referring to Michael as Geoff’s stray, but apparently taking a bullet for the bearded man’s boss and lover is enough to earn gentle fingers patching the wound and a softer gaze.

 

* * *

 

Michael is nineteen when he first blows something up. It ignites a rush inside him that leaves his fingertips tingling, and he never wants to come down from the high. His delighted laughter draws a contemplative look from the older man at his side.

Two weeks later, there is a pile of books and papers that list suppliers and explosive specialists sitting on his bed. On the top, a post it note reads “have fun and don’t blow yourself up, kid. -G”

 

* * *

 

 He’s twenty when he kisses Geoff for the first time, pressing himself demandingly against the older man and trying to take everything he has to offer. Fingers snake their way into Michael’s curls and tighten, pulling sharply so his neck is on display and he lets out a low whine. Whiskey coated chuckles ghost across Michael’s face as Geoff looks down at him, lazy eyed and demanding submission. Jack looks on from across the room with interest.

“Settle down, buddy, I’m not going anywhere. Now that was an asshole move. What do we say when we want something?”

Michael barely lasts a second before he’s giving in and gasping, “Geoff, please,” arching into him, silently begging for him to settle the fire that’s boiling through his blood like he settles the rage that constantly clouds his mind.

Geoff grins and mutters a soft “Good boy,” before kissing him deeply.

 

* * *

 

Twenty-one, and Michael hates Gavin Free. Hates how the British boy looks at Geoff like he hung the goddamn moon. Hates his fucking dumb phrases and his idiotic questions. Hates how Geoff smiles at him affectionately.

He begins taking walks alone and unarmed and leaves a bloody trail that earns him a name among thieves and gangs alike.

Jack just sighs and carefully wraps up his hands while Geoff sends him amused and knowing looks.

 

* * *

 

Michael wonders how much of Geoff’s actions are calculated to shape him into ever a more deadly weapon. The feel of Geoff’s hand clasped possessively on the back of his neck makes him not care.

  

* * *

 

Twenty-two and Michael is at a loss as to when he started liking Gavin. He knows that he had begun tolerating the Brit around when he began waking up with him sprawled on top of him with Geoff and Jack snoring next to them, but if pressed, Michael can’t tell when his yelling at Gavin for being an idiot became infected with breathless laughter at the other man’s indignant retorts.

 

Michael acknowledges that the way Geoff held Michael down and heatedly whispered praises and gentle words of affection into his ear while Michael gasped and writhed underneath him the night after he saved Gavin’s life for the first time may have sped up the process.

  

* * *

 

Ray and Ryan are lured into their quickly forming crew shortly after Michael hits twenty-three, seduced by Geoff’s lazy power and quick laugh. He finds it easier to accept them than Gavin, Ryan’s homicidal glee and Ray’s dry humor fitting into the group like a missing piece. Ryan may not have the blinding rage Michael was known for, but they have the same bloodlust and love of explosions and Michael thinks that it’s nice to have someone to laugh manically with as they destroy the city with as much noise and fire as they can so Geoff can rebuild it as his own.

 

* * *

 

The Fake AH crew gains notoriety quickly through Geoff’s ruthlessness and the loyalty of his crew. Each member makes a name for themselves, and gossip abounds about all of them. Michael hears the rumors. He listens with amusement as tales spread about his ability to rip a man apart with his bare hands. How he is part wild animal. How Ramsey alone holds the leash that tames him, _and well_ , Michael thinks, _they’re not wrong about that last one_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I have a new tumblr that I'm going to use for rt/ah stuff. It's birdsofash.tumblr.com.


End file.
